1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing moisture in a head lamp of an automobile, and more particularly to a device for removing moisture in a head lamp, which effectively removes moisture in a head lamp and at the same time, prevents outside moisture from flowing into the head lamp, and thereby increases an illumination intensity of the head lamp and enhances a valuableness of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head lamp is an illuminating lamp which plays the important role of illuminating a way ahead, and is referred to as a front illuminating lamp. Generally, the head lamp must be able to afford recognition of an obstacle on a traffic way, which is positioned one hundred meters ahead, but standards for performance of a head lamp differ from country to country.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a cross-sectional view schematically showing a general construction of a head lamp according to the prior art. The head lamp includes a head lamp housing 1. A lens 5 is fitted to a front end portion of the head lamp housing 1, which is opened to the outside. A bulb and a reflector (not shown) are provided in the head lamp housing 1. An air vent hole 2 is formed in a rear end wall of the head lamp housing 1 to exhaust heat generated in the head lamp housing 1 when the head lamp is turned on. A pipe portion 6 is integrally formed with the rear end wall of the head lamp housing 1, which defines the air vent hole 2, and an air tube 3 is fitted around the pipe portion 6. Accordingly, the heat generated in the head lamp housing 1 can be exhausted to the outside through the air tube 3. A sponge 4 is arranged in the course of the air tube 3. The sponge 4 prevents outside moisture from flowing into the head lamp housing 1.
However, in a structure of the head lamp constructed as mentioned above, although the sponge 4 is arranged in the course of the air tube 3 for preventing outside moisture from flowing into the head lamp housing 1, its effectiveness in shutting off the outside moisture is so flimsy that the outside moisture can still flow into the head lamp housing 1. Accordingly, the head lamp lens 5 can be frosted with the outside moisture, and thereby an illuminating intensity of the head lamp can be decreased.